folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 Keats
The events at the church remain unclear, but it's growing obvious they matter. Fortunately, the witness might be a live one this time. Doolin Go to Dr. Lester - Keats will give him Ryan's message: THE FAERY IS BACK. Dr Lester will be surprised but the conversation will be interrupted by Ellen's arrival, and Dr Lester asks Keats to leave and come back that night. Keats agrees. When you go back later that night, Dr Lester will be gone. Mrs Lester asks you to help her find him. Head to the Henge - Suzette will join you on your way. Upon arriving at the Henge, Keats and Suzette discover a robed woman bending over Dr Lester with a knife dripping blood. The woman disappears, and Suzette pronounces Dr Lester dead. Cut back to the village - Ellen and O'Connell join Keats and Suzette and discover Dr. Lester's murder. Keats ponders if Ellen's appearance has triggered the "madness," while O'Connell says it's the work of the Hag. Talk to Mrs Lester. She tells Keats that Ellen reminded her husband of Cecilia, Herve's friend who has been dead for 17 years. Once the coversation is over, go back and rest until nightfall. Keats ends up sleepwalkin his way to the Henge, where he meets Ellen. Ellen shows him Dr Lester's medical records, and Cecilia's picture. Keats remarks that the picture is of the beach. Ellen goes off to the beach while Keats stays at the Henge with the medical records. Use the medical records on the Henge to discover Dr Lester left flowers on the Cliff of Sidhe in Herve's memory. Keats goes to the Cliffs and is transported to the Undersea City ''', to meet Belgae . '''Undersea City After talking to Belgae, head on to meet with Herve . A short conversation follows, where Herve declares he will go to the Swamp of Oblivion . He says people need to forget him, and that going there will erase him from all memory. Then he leaves. After the small conversation with Herve, continue North to the next area. In this area you will encounter the first Undersea City Folk , the Asrai . They're basic spear-bearers, easily dispatched with a couple-four strikes of anything. After clearing the area, there will be two available paths: One to the North-West and one to the North-East. Both paths meet up on the same area. If you head North-West you will encounter the Annwn , who shoots ice at you. Pretty much everything works on him, and it's a quick absorption. On the second section you will be able to go either North or East. Head North and you will encounter Asrai and Afanc . The Asrai are still simple, but the Afanc will ice you at up to medium range, even backwards. Use Bulls-Eye if you like safety, but Ga-Dearg is faster. (Note: With Afanc ID you will be able to obtain War World's Picture Book 2, and in the Faery World break the Stone of Thoughts and obtain the Bugaboo ID.) Break the Ice Memory Stone with Afanc ID for Undersea City's Picture Book 3. Then continue North-North-East to the room of the Agar-Agar . If you head North-East you will encounter Drarucu hidden in the ground. They hide themselves and will not pop up until beaten, but attacks with a shockwave. Beat back to the ground with Poury, and continue the bashing. After clearing the area, do not continue North. In this area you will encounter the Agar-Agar. Agar-Agar can be a pain and they can reproduce themselves. Use Afanc (from the room to the West) to freeze them, or suffer the consequences of multiplication by hit. Once frozen, attack with Ga-Dearg. After obtaining the ID, head to the crossroads. If you have already traveled both paths, head East. It's a good idea to save here, as you'll soon make a choice. Also, you could go back to Doolin and check available quests (Chase away the thug!) or try to complete past realms with the newly acquired Afanc ID. Choose Walking on through near-darkness, you will meet Livane, who tells you the tragic story of the king of the realm, in her own way urging you to go defeat the folklore. When pressed about the Swamp of Oblivion, she says anyone who enters is permanently forgotten, erased from existence so to speak. Unfortunately, the palace is crumbling, she says, so you'll have to choose. Then the Lord of the Faerys arrives with Ellen. While the two apparently old rivals scream old insults at each other, Keats tells Ellen about Herve. Before Ellen can answer, they're interrupted by the Lord of the Fairys screaming Ellen shouldn't talk with him. The talk becomes a two-person conversaion between Ellen and Keats, and this is where you make your choice. There may be consequences, but remember you now have two people and two destinations. Saving Herve If you chose to save Herve, Ellen will run off into the Palace right away, leaving you with the scary Swamp. Defeat the Folklore If you chose to defeat the folklore, Keats will run into the palace, leaving Ellen to make up her mind on her own. In the first room you will face two Annwn and two Afanc. It will be a real ice-fest, so be sure to take down the little ones first, or you will never finish absorbing the quarrelsome Afanc. After the fight, be sure to pop open all four-five memory stones (one or two might've popped open during the fight) before proceeding. There is one door to the East and one to the West. Either one is good, as they connect later. Heading West, you will face the selkie. These charming fellas will sing you to sleep if you stand too close and crush you with ice from a distance. Then they summon an Afanc or two, allow you to be knocked over, and then they spin themselves into wheels of utter destruction and hit you while you're down. The Undersea Picture Book pg. One will tell you to shake the ground, and their Id will burst forth at the second strike of a Poury. Luckily they come out at first pull. Heading North, then East, you will enter a new room. Three Asrai will be ready for you, accompanied by your very first pair of Aughisky. Distance is the codeword here. They have a chield of ice you should avoid, and throw chunks of ice your way. They also move reasonably quick. Poury earthquakes stop them, while fire brings out their id quick enough, and it only requires a single tug to get them out. After the battle, make sure to open all the memory stones. Heading North, you'll get dramatic music and a dragon-like creature. You're not ready. Run East. Heading East, from the first room or the third to the West, will put you in a room with three Aughisky. Time for some routine flame-throwing by either Hinky-Punk or Volcano, and remember you can always knock them down with Poury. After the fight, open the Memory stone to find Undersea Picture Book pg. 3 , telling you how to defeat the "dragon", and three new Aughisky. You are now surrounded. Good luck. After the fight, saving the game is recommended. The "dragon" will hurt you. Once you feel confident the southern, eastern, and western chambers have been properly scoured, head North for a fight with the annoyingy tenacious Exedra. Gargantua will knock it to the ground, and Hinky-Punk will do damage. Try to stay out of sight, though. You'll never be safe, but it hurts less. Category:Chapters